Control, meet Chaos (Septiplier-Danti)
by linklove93
Summary: Jack visits Mark in L.A. after they confess their feelings for each other, but the green haired male doesn't know Mark has a dark secret, and it may just drive the Irishman into a mental break down as well. (Anti will come in later chapters. And there will probably be a smut scene or two later as well.) Might rename the story later too. Cover Art belongs to it's original artist.


(AU. Neither of them end up meeting their girlfriends from this universe.)  
((I want to preface this fanfic by saying I know and respect that they are not actually gay, and I respect and like their girlfriends. I basically consider Septiplier [in a sexual/relationship sense] an AU.))

It was the night before Mark was to pick up Jack, or rather Sean from the airport so that he could stay at Mark's place for almost an entire week before E3. Which they, Felix(Pewdiepie), and a few other gaming youtubers were extended invites to attend as guests this year. He always just called the other male Jack, and very rarely used his real name. The half Korean tossed and turned in bed, making his blankets a jumbled, twisted mess, not able to fall asleep. His room was shadowed, only lit by the moon streaming though the window. His mind racing far too much.

He wasn't usually into guys but something about Jack had stolen his heart over the past few years. Though he normally did everything he could to not show it, or play it off as a joke. An entire week of the Irishman at his house was going to be interesting. He had been terrified to tell the green haired male and the last thing he wanted was for it to ruin their friendship. But had let it slip in a stupid way on a skype call a few weeks ago. The Irishman had been surprised but happily so, admitting with adorably flushed cheeks that he had felt the same for a long time but was afraid to say so. So this, their first time seeing each other in person since then, would be their chance to see how the possibility of an actual relationship would go before the fans found out too much. He also randomly thought about Dark taking over while Jack was there. It used to only happen rarely but lately it had been happening more frequently. Stress maybe? Overworking himself? He imagined that dark side of him getting his hands on Jack and grimaced. "Stay dormant while Jack's here...please?" He mumbled softly to himself.

As if on cue Mark got a strong, sudden, piercing headache and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He took in a sharp breath that came came out as a hiss and groaned quietly. When he finally lifted his head the soft, warm brown color his eyes usually were had turned to a bloody crimson and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Not a chance, Mark." Dark purred in response to Mark's plea. He only took over for just that moment, and then the male blinked again and his eyes were back to dark chocolate brown. Mark shivered slightly at Dark's words, feeling uneasy. He stared at the ceiling, thinking a while longer before finally, reluctantly, sleep found him.

A bit after Mark went to bed, all the way in Ireland Jack, or rather Sean was boarding his plane. It was going to be a long flight, and Sean was already tired. The jet lag was going to kill him if he didn't sleep for a while on the flight. He got comfortable in his seat after the plane took off and dozed while listening to music on his phone. He was excited but anxious to see Mark after their confessions. The green haired male had liked the half Korean for years.

Mark had gotten up just a about two hours before Jack's flight was suppose to land after sleeping somewhat well, but excitement and worry mingled making his rest somewhat fitful. He sat up, groaning and rubbing sleep from his bleary brown eyes. Chica heard this and jumped up, padding to him from her large dog bed on the floor. She bumped him with her nose, wagging her tail eagerly, and made a soft whining sound. "Yeah I know Chica-bica I'll take you out in a few minutes, let daddy wake up first." The male grumbled, but ruffled her golden blonde fur affectionately and smiled softly down at the dog. He stood, moussing his hair tiredly and walking across the hall to use the bathroom, then down the stairs to let Chica out and start his coffee maker. He picked up a few things, making the place look a little more tidy, especially the guest room where the Irishman would be staying. He waited for his coffee to brew and the lower level of the house filled with the tasty aroma of the bitter beverage. The black haired male let Chica back in and she followed him around closely, claws clicking on the hard wood floors as she went, while he got his coffee and finished getting ready, also making a very short little vlog saying he was about to pick the little Irish bean up from the airport within the hour for their week of hanging out.

Mark shot Jack a message, it was only about a half hour until Jack's flight was suppose to land. "Hey Jackaboy, how'd the flight go? Excited to be in L.A. soon?" The half Korean hit send and went to wash up a little in the bathroom, putting on deodorant, brushing his teeth, trimming up his facial hair and styling his soft black hair a bit, putting on a little cologne, and heading to his room to dress. Black boxers, nice looking dark grey jeans and his signature red and black plaid flannel shirt he had finally gotten back. He slipped on his glasses, put his wallet and phone in his pockets and headed back down to put his shoes on. The black haired male got Chica settled and grabbed his keys, they jingled in his hand as he locked up and headed out to his car.

Jack felt his phone buzz which actually startled him awake a bit because he was still dozing off and on even though he would be landing in L.A. very soon. The green haired male saw Mark's message and smiled at his screen like a fool, but realized this and did his best to hide his face. "It's gone slowly. And Yes! You're not gonna forget to pick me up are ya, Markimoo? " He typed out, sent, and put his head back against the seat, looking up at the ceiling, trying to calm his nerves by taking a deep breath. There was only about 15 minutes until they were on the ground.

During the time that Mark was getting into the car his phone vibrated and he read the green haired male's response before turning the key and starting it up. "I couldn't forget my favorite Irish potato. x3" He replied and backed out of the driveway, driving in the direction of the airport. He would get there just about when Sean got off the plane.

Sean was already looking at his phone, checking twitter when it vibrated with the other male's next message. He chuckled softly and grinned to himself, unable to help it. "I'm not a potato, ya arse. And I'll be landing soon so get in gear." He texted sassily back with a little self satisfied look on his face, though his cheeks were lightly dusted pink.

Mark had heard his phone go off but wouldn't check it until he was at a stop light, which he did, laughing lightly and shaking his head, using speak text to reply quickly. "I'm in gear. 'Drive' to be exact. I'll be at the airport shortly. And you know you like my arse. " He texted back, teasingly, with a little playful, devilish grin.

A little later Jack was currently de-boarding the plane in the L.A. airport, grabbing his bags and was headed to the lobby to wait for Mark, or meet him if he was already there. He sat on a bench to the side of the very large room and pulled out his phone to send Mark a text. "I'm in the lobby. I'll keep a look out for you."

Mark had already been at the airport for a good 5 minutes. He pulled out his phone and read the text before looking around, spotting the dark green haired male from across the crowded room. That was one good, but sometimes problematic thing, his hair made him stand out. "Here. Need help with bags? Look to your right." He replied with a smile but took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a moment, trying to disspell the slight anxiety that had come to his mind at seeing Jack. He was happy, but nervous as all hell as he started walking quickly towards the Irishman.  
Sean spotted Mark then, not even bothering to read the text before jumping up and waiting for the half Korean to get to him before doing anything else.

Mark made it to Sean and went to greet the object of his affections. "Hey Jack! How's it going?" Mark asked as he and Jack shared a short but slightly intimate hug that both of them wanted to hold a few seconds longer, though Sean was a little more open about that fact than the larger male at the moment. Mark didn't want to act too eager yet. He still didn't exactly know where things were for the two of them. Despite being anxious though, they had missed each other greatly.

"Good, that flight was long though. I'm glad I slept through most of it. " Jack responded with a slight yawn as Mark took the largest bag and slung it over his shoulder. "So I know we've been talkin' online but how have ye been really, man?" Jack asked in return looking at Mark with a soft, happy smile and a small 'thank you' to the other male taking his larger bag. Those muscles he had been working on weren't just for show apparently, and Jack glanced at them, feeling his cheeks heat up again before he looked away so that it wasn't obvious.

Mark laughed and nudged the Irishman lightly. "I'm all good. Just a bit tired. Excitement and prepping videos I guess." He gave the Irishman a soft smile and a little shrug. He did indeed look pretty tired.

"Ya were excited ta see me, eh Mark? Awe, I'm flattered." Jack said back with a jubilant laugh. He tried to hide the even darker dust of pink that fought to come over his cheeks from the American's words and that damn smile.

Mark glanced in the opposite direction as well, hiding his own flushed cheeks before looking back, and leading the two of them out to the car. "You wanna just order some food and hang out tonight?" Mark asked, considering he was feeling a bit tired today. He figured the green haired male was going to be jet lagged anyway.

Jack nodded at Mark's question. "Sure. What're ye thinkin on eats?" He asked, having not eaten since he got on the plane had him starving. His stomach was making noises at him when food was mentioned and it was audible to them both, which Mark giggled at, wiggling his brows at the smaller male.

"Not sure yet. We'll decide when we get to my place." Mark said, popping the trunk with a button on his key ring and gently setting the bag he carried in it. He stood a little to the side for Jack to do the same before closing it and opening the car, scooting into the drivers seat and sliding his keys into the ignition. The half Korean waited a moment to turn it though. "Pizza maybe?" He suggested, which Sean nodded enthusiastically at and spoke in his normal bombastic voice. "Fook yeah!"

At one point a headache began to pound at the black haired male's temples, making him squeeze his eyes shut. These headaches were never a good sign. Sean, of course, noticed and rose a brow, asking if the larger male was alright.

"Just a little bit of a headache, Jack. I'm okay." He reassured with a half smile. 'C'mon Marki, I wanna say 'Hi' to your little boyfriend.~' Dark purred in an echo in his head and he shook it slightly to dispel the words. 'Not happening.' He thought shortly, and defensively, back.

It wasn't long until they reached Mark's place which was about 15-20 minutes from the airport. Mark pulled in the driveway and turned the car off taking the key out, popping the trunk, and opening the driver door. He got out, leaning against the car for a few moments and rubbing his temples.  
Jack got out and walked around to grab his suitcase. He didn't want to make Mark do anything more than he had to right now considering he didn't look to be feeling well suddenly.

Mark went to say something, but then realized Jack was only being considerate and turned to head up to his house door. As soon as he opened it Chica ran up to him, tail wagging and butt wiggling excitedly that her owner was home. "Hey Chica-bica." Mark said, patting her head only momentarily before walking in, holding the door for Jack, who had come in and stopped to scratch the golden dog behind the ear, baby talking to her, asking if she missed him. As soon as Jack was in the house, Mark closed the door. "You'll have the same room you had last time you were here." He said, letting the smaller male get his things upstairs and get settled a bit.

Jack set his bag in the guest room and decided he'd unpack it later. He then immediately turned his attention to Chica once he was back in the living room. He adored Mark's dog and spoiled her with attention on the very rare occasions he'd been to Mark's house since Mark got the golden retriever. He knelt down calling her to him, and ruffling her fur, petting her with both hands. When he was finished he stood, stepping over to the half Korean with a small, nervous smile on his face. He wanted to try that hug again without a bunch of other people around and opened his arms gingerly.  
Mark smiled softly, a light dust of pink on his own cheeks and stepped over to embrace the Irishman. He hugged Sean a little tighter and more intimately this time, burying his face in the other male's shoulder.

"So, what we've talked about the last few weeks, ya think it'll work out?" Jack asked softly, his sky blue eyes big and inquiring.

"I think it's worth a try, I mean that's part of why you're here for a week before the Con, right? I wasn't lying before, I uh...really do like you, a lot." He sounded a bit nervous, because they had decided not to really do anything for real until they could do so in person while the green haired male was in L.A.

Sean's cheeks turned crimson and he giggled a little anxiously. "I really like ya too. Don't laugh but I actually had a little crush on ya since before we ever even met the first time. It's part of why I started my channel in the first place. As we became close friends those feelin's grew." He grinned, feeling a little dorky. "That sounded so sappy." He burst into a soft fit of laughter, but his words were sincere.

Mark chuckled lightly with the green haired male. "It did. But It makes me happy to hear it. I was just so afraid to ruin our friendship by telling you, and I panicked when I accidentally let it slip then. I'm relieved you felt the same way though." Mark spoke truthfully, the honesty in his chocolate brown eyes was evident. He leaned down his head and hesitantly kissed Sean's cheek in a short peck before pulling his head back up.

Both of them were flushed at that point but Jack's lips pulled into a little smirk as he placed a quick kiss on the other male's lips in return, looking both mischevious and nervous as all hell.  
Mark couldn't hold back the stupid grin that spread across his face as he let out that deep giggle he was known for. He really couldn't believe they felt the same way. What was strange was that he'd never felt this strongly for a guy before. He never considered himself gay or even bisexual before he had gotten close with the Irish male. He had kissed a guy once before but it was not really because he wanted to. "What do you say we order that pizza and watch a movie or something? Then maybe play something a little later. We can go out tomorrow and walk around down town if you're up for it?" The black haired male suggested with a quirked brow.

"Sounds like a plan ta me. First thing I need right now is some fookin' pizza in mah belly." Sean said and put his hands on his stomach, acting dramatically as if he were going to starve to death and giggling. That stopped abruptly though when the half Korean's expression changed to a way too serious one.

"There's something else I want to tell you though. Well, warn you about. Because if we are going to date I can't keep this from you like I keep it from everyone else." Mark said, all humor gone from his features. He looked deadly serious but also worried, scared even. He knew what he was about to say was going to sound mental.

At once the headache he had been dealing with fairly well and trying to ignore since they were in the car intensified greatly. He could barely keep his eyes open his head hurt so intensely. He held up a finger that said 'give me a minute' and went over to the couch, plopping down and putting his head in hands, rubbing his temples to try to ease it.

Jack went over to the couch as well, standing near the larger male and putting a hand on his shoulder, his baby blues shining with worry. "Ya okay, Mark? Ye don't look so good." The green haired male looked concerned. "If ya tell me where stuff is I can get ya somethin' if ya need it." He squeezed gently, showing he was there in case he was needed for anything.

Mark barely heard Jack through the fog he was getting in his head from not only the headache, but the nausea growing as well. Something was really not right here. He tried to slur a response but nothing came out but a quiet distressed mumble. Suddenly the blackness swallowed his consciousness entirely. And when Mark sat back up, he ran his hand through his hair, pulling it back away from his face. He was no longer Mark at the moment.

Jack stood there almost panicking, he wasn't sure what to do short of rummage through Mark's apartment for any medicine he could find that might help and/or call for an ambulance. His eyes were wide with worry.

He noticed Mark Sit back up and run his hand through his hair. Maybe he was okay after all?  
"Mark, ya feelin' better?" Jack asked softly.

When 'Mark' turned towards the Irishman, Jack was met with eyes that were not that of his...Boyfriend's? He wasn't sure where that was yet at the moment. They were more of an unsettling red, a color contacts couldn't easily achieve, rather than his usual warm chocolate brown eyes. "Hiya, Jackaboy.~" Was the response that came. The voice was Mark's but it was more sinister, more sadistic and cruel sounding. A way Mark could never sound unless he was acting, and really well. Even then there was a strange, unnatural echoey quality to the voice.

"Are ye fookin' wit me Mark? Cause it isn't funny if ya are." Jack's accent was thick with worry as he tried to glare. If worrying him was Mark's goal the male was an ass for it because it had worked.

"I'm not Mark.~" The alter personality of Mark's spoke then, a grin that could rival the cheshire cat spreading across his lips. "But I certainly share his opinoin that you're pretty damn cute." He added, looking Jack up and down. He could see things Mark did when Mark was in control, and sense the feelings Mark had for different things, especially if they were strong feelings, like Mark had for Jack.

Sean was so unsure of what to think at the moment that it took him a moment to realize that Mark had just said he was cute. A light dust of color came to his cheeks. "Yeah right, Mark, quit playin' around. Ye really had me worried." Jack complained and turned to head toward the bathroom in a bit of irritation. He didn't have to go or anything, it was just an excuse to get away from the larger male for a moment.

The other male grabbed Jack by the wrist, pulling him onto the couch and pinning him there harshly.  
"I'M. NOT. MARK." He snarled in Jacks face, smile gone for the moment and flashed with an angry fire before it was gone. "I don't really have a real name, but everyone calls me 'Darkiplier'. Or 'Dark' for short." His red eyes skimmed downward and glimmered with a mischievous glint since Jack was pinned beneath him with nowhere to go. There was no mistaking this alter personality could be dangerous and unstable.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. If this was an act, it was a good one. He was acting like he was posessed or something, like the Darkiplier from Mark's videos. Just like that alter persona the fans had made up for him, Antisepticeye. But it HAD to be an act. You didn't just develop another personality randomly and suddenly. Jack wasn't sure. "Why're, ya playin' at that 'Darkiplier' bullshite wit me? A prank? Do ya have a camera recordin' this hidden somehwere?"  
The alter personality stopped a moment and his smirk grew. "Fine, still don't believe me huh? Would Mark do this?" Dark then proceeded to bend his head down slowly, intentionally building up tension in Jack, and when his head was close to Jack's neck, right by his ear, he breathed, and in a bit of a cross between a growl and a whisper he asked "Are you sure you don't believe me, Jackaboy?" He kept going after that and kissed the side of Jack's neck, making small nibbles and sucks, leaving a small hickey and biting a little too hard in one spot where it left a mark. His hands slid from Jack's shoulders to his chest and down to his waist, squeezing somewhat roughly.

Jack turned red as a tomato, letting out a small squeak at the hard bite, this was the very last thing he expected from the black haired male, that was true. Even if he was indeed acting for a video. In fact he realized that if Mark DID indeed feel the way he had said, he wouldn't have expressed that this way this soon, and his actions were rougher than the half Korean would have been even while acting. More maliced. There was no real affection in these actions. Mark was too respectful for any of this. And Jack couldn't ignore the red glow in the eyes of the person who now called himself Dark. Unless it was contacts and considering Jack was in the room with Mark the entire time since they'd gotten to his place, besides just a few seconds to put his bags in the guest bedroom, that maybe Dark was indeed telling the truth. He wasn't currently clear headed enough to even think all that through right now.

"Wh- Wait, wait wait! What're ya doin'?" He cried out as Dark's hands roamed lower. He couldn't hide the look on his face. Even if it was indeed a different personality they still had Mark's body, face, and voice. So it was just about as bad as if Mark HAD been doing it himself. But they were both guys, and Jack never expected Mark to feel remotely the same way which was why he was a bit shocked when it came out that he did. He expected to feel for Mark in silence forever.

Dark lifted his head back up to look Jack in the eyes but kept his hands where they were, exploring the other male's lower waist just above his hips with forceful fingertips. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Dark replied simply and hotly, in a light purr, looking at Jack's face was all one needed to be able to tell Jack liked Mark. A lot. "You're head over heels for him. It's written all over your pretty little face." That gave Dark ideas, oh so many ideas of what he could do to the Irishman. It made the alter personality chuckle with something akin to gleefulness, though it was more sadistic and menacing. His touches became rougher and one hand slipped up, holding the male's wrists tightly in one hand, squeezing gently at first but slowly gripping tighter until it was almost too tight, painfil. The other hand slipped under the hem of the smaller male's jeans, teasing him.

Jack was a cross between panicking, crying, disgusted, and against all his logical will, enjoying the sensual touches. If this was anyone but Mark, or what looked and sounded like the male he had feelings for, he'd be yelling out for help. It was too much for him, and he shut his eyes and turned his face away to the side. "S-Stop it...please..." He said, whimpered a bit at first but as the touches continued and pressure was put on his wrists he started panicking and trying to pull away, struggling against the alter. "If yer not Mark get the fook offa me! He's the only one I'd want touchin' me!" He yelled, his face going red after he realized what he'd said last, and he was beginning to get terrified, and disgusted with Dark and with himself. No arousal what so ever in his mind. A tear slid down his pale face as he averted his gaze.

Dark grabbed Jack's chin and not so gently pulled his face back forward. "Don't hide it. I want to see every delicious little emotion on your face. You know, Mark can see everything I'm doing to you. He's fighting me, but all he can do is watch.~"

"Yer sick! Yer what he was trying to tell me about, aren't ya?" Jack spat, his body trembling.  
Dark was enjoying this a little too much, taunting and tormenting the poor male with his own emotions was delectable. "Yes I am.~" He growled in a low, seductive tone. He thought Sean was cute, adorable, but had not REAL feelings for the Irish youtuber. No, that was all Mark's department. The sappy feelings part anyway. He was mostly made up of a manipulative, self serving, sadistic nature. Anger and most other negative emotions were his forte. Though occasionally lust invaded them as well, like now. He lowered a hand, the other one moving to hold Jack down a bit more, and undid the button on Jack's jeans, unzipping them slowly as he watched the Irishman's face with a calculated expression like that of a predator eyeing it's prey.

"N- Don't! Ya fook! Don't ya dare touch me! Mark!" Jack called out desperately, his face was crimson and his expression a cross between humiliated, terrified, and a flash of anger.  
"You're telling me no, but your body says otherwise. Just pretend I'm actually Mark." Dark mumbled, and then whispered directly in Jacks ear in a breathy, husky voice, the way Mark would sound if he were the one doing this, besides that eerie echo.

He reached his hand into Jack's pants rubbing him slightly at first "Say it, Sean, Say his name." Dark growled. Sean's body was reacting to those touches of it's own accord now and the green haired male hated it. Hated himself for his own body's reactions.

The voice he was using wasn't fair, it was the voice Jack had imagined hearing when he visualized this kind of thing with Mark. Though he would never tell a soul about it. And the use of his real name coming out of Mark's mouth always did something to the smaller male since it was rare the black haired male used it. On top of what Dark's hand was doing, Jack's body was turning into a jumbled mess beneath Mark's alter personality. "No-" Jack wanted to fight back, to not succumb to Dark. He clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to keep quiet while also trying with all his strength to push Dark off but it was no use. For whatever reason the alter seemed to have more strength than even the half Korean.

Dark only saw this as a challenge, and he loved a challenge when it meant he knew he could win. So he increased his ministrations where his lower hand was, earning himself a muffled quiet, reluctant moan from Jack. But the Irishman refused to say anything, and more tears slid down his face.  
At that Dark stopped, getting in Jack's face again. Though it had satisfied the red eye'd alter that he got such a reaction out of him, something about it, on top of the male crying irritated him. "You're weak, Jackieboy." He said mockingly, getting up suddenly and walking away into the kitchen as he let the half Korean back into control. He'd had some fun for now. And there was always later. This might even mess things up for the black haired male for good, which made Dark chuckle. The larger male had indeed been forced to watch this, and tried desperately to push back for control but nothing seemed to work. He was growing frantic and frustrated by the time Dark stopped.

Jack stood up as soon as the alter had walked into the kitchen, as quietly and quickly as possible bolting for the stairs and locking himself in the spare bedroom. Because of what he had just experienced he was nauseous too. Jack didn't even want to eat now. He didn't care about pizza anymore, he just wanted to go to bed and forget what happened. To get far away from Dark. Maybe he was dreaming now, or maybe he would wake up tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. He pressed his back to the door and slid down it, unable to even stand up anymore right now. The green haired male pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face as he sobbed softly.


End file.
